


Golden

by allisonmartined



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arthur and gwen are married and the golden age begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

It would be called the Golden Age when history and legend looked back on it. It would be nearly forgotten because of it’s tragic end. But it would be there and it would be golden and grand and when Morgana looks back on Arthur and Gwen and Merlin and herself, she will remember the Golden Age and smile.

 

Gwen and Arthur are married in the Spring. Gwen, with blossoms in her hair, beautiful fabrics around her, hair like a dark crown around her face. And Arthur, strong and handsome, wearing the bold Pendragon colors, carrying the fierce Pendragon name. Gwen and Arthur dance, always touching, never leaving the other’s side, except for when Morgana and Merlin approach them, all grins, dark hair, and laughter asking them to dance.

They dance together, the four of them, a perfect square, never leaving each other’s gazes. And they laughed and smiled and they would never be happier than in this moment. This perfect moment of blissful togetherness.

 

The night wares on and Gwen and Arthur retire to their chambers and Merlin and Morgana are left to the Spring heat and the glow of moonlight and stars. He’s writing magic in the sky and she smiles, just a happy smile, as the colors dance among the stars. She laces her fingers with his. They fall back onto the grass and lay there next to each other, together with nature.

As magic begins to dwell within Camelot once again, Morgana’s nightmares cease. Merlin stops worrying about the unexpected. Arthur and Gwen are happy. And all is well.

Merlin and Morgana stumble into Arthur and Gwen’s chambers, already slightly drunk from the holiday festivities earlier that evening. Arthur and Gwen are sitting on the stone floor, barefoot, with their backs against the bed, wine goblets in their hands. Morgana laughs at nothing in particular. And the dark haired and pale skinned couple collapses on the floor in a heap of body parts and hair. Gwen giggles into her goblet and Arthur smiles a cheeky grin. And where have you two been? Arthur asks as Gwen lays her head on his shoulder. Enjoying the night, Merlin slurs. Merlin was never very good at holding his wine.

After hours of drinking and general debauchery, as Gwen will later call it, Morgana drags Merlin out of the King and Queen’s chambers and up the winding stairs to her own chambers.

Arthur shuts the door behind them, turns around and gives Gwen a devilish grin. We’re alone, he says, his voice husky. And Gwen giggles as she pulls him towards the bed. She runs her fingers through his hair and his hands rest on her hips.

Morgana pulls off Merlin’s clothes and Merlin peels off the layers of Morgana’s much too complicated dress. They drunkenly tumble into bed, laughing all the way. Magic flows through the room and through them in time with Morgana’s breathy sighs.

 

Arthur develops the Round Table and Gwen becomes the Queen Camelot never knew they needed. Morgana learns too much magic too fast, but of course, that’s how she likes to do things. And Merlin watches. And guides. And laughs. And smiles. And they were happy.

 

It would be called the Golden Age when history and legend looked back on it.


End file.
